


Study Rewards

by sweetkpopfan



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-09
Updated: 2016-10-09
Packaged: 2018-08-20 09:19:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8244176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sweetkpopfan/pseuds/sweetkpopfan
Summary: Jaehyun has to pass math, or risk being kicked off the basketball team. His professor assigns him a tutor named Doyoung, who happens to be very handsome and he has to come up with ‘incentives’ that will guarantee Jaehyun passes math.





	

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a prompt on otpprompts.tumblr.com. I saw it and knew it was DoJae material. Cross posted on AFF

                “Jung Jaehyun,” Professor Moon called out Jaehyun’s name at the end of calculus class. “I want to see you in my office after this.”

                “Looks like you’re in trouble this time.” Johnny elbowed his friend. “Professor Moon doesn’t call anyone into his office unless something is up.”

                “Relax, it’s no big deal. Maybe he wants to give me an award for student of the year.”

                “Maybe I want to cut my penis off and feed it to a cow but you don’t see that happening.”

                Jaehyun shrugged off his annoying best friend and followed the professor into his office. Professor Moon gestured for him to sit down. With the way Professor Moon’s lips pursed together and his deep hums, Jaehyun started getting nervous. Maybe Johnny was right. He really was in trouble.

                “Jung Jaehyun, I just graded your last quiz on calculus…”

                “Ah yes sir I studied really hard for that one.”

                “If that is the case I would hate to see your worst effort because you got a D.”

                “A D?!?!?!?!?” Jaehyun dropped his jaw in horror. “But sir that’s impossible! I studied for 3 nights!”

                “Jaehyun are you struggling in my class? Because ever since I started teaching calculus you have been doing very poorly.”

                “Well…” Jaehyun scratched the back of his head. “Calculus isn’t exactly my thing…you see I don’t really get the whole linear ODE’s and partial differentiation… and well the big basketball league season is coming so I’ve been putting in more practice and there are nights when I got to hang out with the guys…”

                “The guys?” Professor Moon tipped back in his seat and Jaehyun knew he was done for.

                “Yeah, to get some burgers and stuff.”

                “I see. Well unfortunately you’re going to need more than burgers to keep your grades keep up or else you’re going to fail this class.”

                “Sir, I can’t fail this class! They will kick me off the basketball team!”

                “I understand that, so what I’m going to do is assign you a tutor.”

                “A tutor?”

                “Yes, one my students who are senior to you. I’ll give you extra credit work and if you can do that and pass the next few quizzes you should have no problem passing this class.”

                “Okay sir.”

                “Good, just leave your number and I’ll contact you soon.” Jaehyun scribbled his number down for his professor. He left the office feeling very down and upset. When he met up with Johnny later for lunch, he told his best friend what happened.

                “I don’t understand how this keeps happening! I studied so hard for that quiz.”

                “You? Study?” Johnny snorted into his cup. “Have you seen yourself studying? You have a slice of pizza in one hand with a basketball game blaring in the background and 10 cans of beer by the side of your bed.”

                “I needed a little pick-me-up snack. Calculus is boring.” Jaehyun groaned. “I don’t even know why I have to learn this stuff.”

                “Welcome to adulthood, where you learn everything and use nothing.” Johnny laughed. “Don’t be so down. You’re a smart kid. You’ve passed every other class except this one. I’m sure you can do this.”

                A phone vibrated on the table and Jaehyun picked it up. “It’s from Professor Moon. He said my tutoring session will start tomorrow at 3pm.”

                “You have a tutor?”

                “Yeah. He assigned one of our seniors.”

                “Who?”

                “I don’t know. Says here his name is Kim Doyoung.”

                “Ah.” Johnny nodded, a small smile creeping on his face. “You’re in for it this time.”

                “What do you mean?”

                “I’m not telling you anything. Just wait until he shows up.”

**********************

                Johnny absolutely refused to tell Jaehyun anything about Kim Doyoung. The next day around 2.30pm Jaehyun cleaned up his room and moved the stuff on his bed to make space for studying. He didn’t want to give any one of his seniors a bad first impression and if Doyoung was tutoring him then he must be good, because who else can understand calculus?

                The fact that he didn’t know who Doyoung was drove him insane. He tried looking him up on social media but there were at least 200 other people with the same name so he just shut down the whole idea. When 3.00pm came Jaehyun was sitting on the couch, nervously shaking his knee.

                A knock came on the door and Jaehyun stood up to answer it. When he opened the door there stood one of the most handsome guys Jaehyun had ever laid eyes upon (except himself).

                “Hello, I’m Kim Doyoung.” Doyoung was tall and a bit on the lanky side, but he had nice broad shoulders and an awesome smile. His hair was dyed ginger and the creases at the ends of his eyes when he smiled made Jaehyun’s knees go weak.

                “Hi, I’m Jung Jaehyun.” He let the senior student in and shook his hand.

                “Professor Moon assigned me to be your tutor. He said you were having trouble with calculus.”

                “Frankly I think ‘trouble’ does not even begin to describe what I’m going through.”

                “That bad huh?” Doyoung sat down at their kitchen table and so did Jaehyun. “Can I see your last test scores?”

                “Sure.” Jaehyun took out his quizzes, covered in red marks (which were horribly embarrassing to look at) and handed it over. Doyoung studied it for a while and made a clicking sound with his tongue.

                “How long have you been studying for this quiz?”

                “3 nights.”

                “And how do you study?”

                “Just…you know…” Jaehyun rubbed his head sheepishly. “With some music…and food…”

                “What kind of food?”

                “Uhm…pizza.”

                “You study with pizza?”

                “And beer.” That made Doyoung laugh and Jaehyun’s cheeks turned red in embarrassment.

                “You study with pizza and beer? No wonder you didn’t do very well.”

                “I just can’t understand this stuff! It’s so…math.” That was probably the stupidest excuse Jaehyun could think of but there was no other way to describe what he was feeling. He just hated numbers, and figuring out how to solve the numbers confused him even more.

                “Looks like we have quite a bit of work to do. You do know why you have to pass this class right?”

                “Yes, or else I’ll get kicked off the team.”

                “Good, so we’ll meet every day for two hours, except on weekends. When I’m tutoring you, it means no music, no food, just full concentration on what’s in front of you. Got it?”

                “Got it.” Concentrate on Doyoung? That sounded like the easiest thing in the world to do, especially since he was such a beauty to look at.

                “Maybe we ought to come up with some sort of incentive to help you with the subject. If you pass this course at the end of the semester, I’ll do anything you want me to.”

                “Anything?” Jaehyung’s ears perked up.

                “We can work something like that out.” Doyoung laughed. “Maybe a list of incentives from small to big leading up to your finals.”

                “I like that.”

                “How about this calculus homework of yours? If you finish them today with me, I’ll give you something small.”

                “How small are we talking?”

                “Anything within reasonable means.”

                “Okay,” Jaehyun tapped his chin for a bit. “If I finish my homework today, will you give me your number?”

                Doyoung giggled at that one, his face turning a little pink. “Okay, I’ll give you my number.”

                “Really?”

                “Really.”

                “Okay, let’s get to work!” Jaehyun pulled his books out of his bag and opened them. Never in his life did he find math so interesting.

*************************

                “I cannot believe you.” Jaehyun punched his best friend in the arm. Johnny winced in pain and looked up at him.

                “What did I do?”

                “Why didn’t you tell me Doyoung was so handsome?”

                “Totally your type isn’t he?” Johnny laughed. “I met him through Ten. They are in the same choir.”

                “He sings?!” Jaehyun sat down next to him as class was about to start in a few minutes.

                “Apparently he’s the best vocalist in the team.” Johnny said. “How was your first session? Was he good?”

                “He’s a good teacher and very patient, so I think I got some of the concepts down, but I don’t think I can do questions alone without relying on the notes.”

                “Wow, you really are this bad.”

                “Doesn’t matter though, because guess who got his number after the session ended?” Jaehyun beamed, feeling very proud of himself.

                “Who?”

                “It’s me, you dipshit.” Jaehyun rolled his eyes.

                “Doyoung gave you his number? Hah! I didn’t think he would even give you the time of day.”

                “He said he’s going to give small incentives or rewards and if I pass at the end of the semester I get to ask him for anything.”

                “Anything?”

                “Anything.”

                “And what are you going to ask if you pass?”

                “It’s not _if_ I pass, it’s _when_ I pass. I’m going to pass this course and nail separation of vaginas like my life depends on it.”

                “It’s separation of _variables_.”

                “Whatever.”

********************

                “Let’s revise the integrating factor method.” Doyoung circled a passage in the book and leaned in closer to Jaehyun to show him the notes he had written.

                “Okay.”

                “First we have to write the differential equation in standard form,”

                “Uh huh.”

                “Then we’ll determine the integrating factor using this formula.”

                “Hmm…”

                “Then write it this way and solve for y. I looked through the last example you did and I noticed your mistake.”

                “…”

                “You didn’t integrate this part. You were supposed to…” Doyoung paused and looked at Jaehyun. “Are you listening to me?”

                “Huh?”

                Doyoung sighed and dropped his pen on the book. “If you weren’t listening to me what were you doing then?”

                “You told me to focus on what’s in front of me!”

                “Yes.”

                “So I was looking at you.”

                “Oh god.” Doyoung laughed. “Are you flirting with me?”

                “Only if it’s working.”

                “Okay, tell you what.” Doyoung straightened up. “If you can fix your past mistakes on this paper, I’ll let you hold my hand for the whole session.”

                “Are you serious?”

                “Yes, but only if you get it right.”

                “Okay,” Jaehyun took back his papers and looked at his previous example. He had screwed up badly and there was a coffee stain in the corner of his paper. He looked through his previous steps, tried to remember what Doyoung said a few moments ago and redid them.

                “There. Is this right?”

                Doyoung checked the paper and looked at Jaehyun in awe. “My god. You are correct.”

                “Yes! I knew I could do this!”

                “So you were listening to me.”

                “Vaguely. I tried to concentrate.”

                “Nice, I’m proud of you, considering all you scribbled in your past example was _Kim Doyoung is hot._ ”

                “You saw that?!”

                “I’m your tutor, I’m supposed to read everything.” He grinned. “Now, let’s get back to the subject.”

                “Excuse me,” Jaehyun held out his hand. “Aren’t you forgetting something?”

                “I can’t teach with only one hand!”

                “But you promised!”

                “Okay okay,” Doyoung slipped his hand into Jaehyun’s. “There, happy?”

                “Very.”

**************************

                Jaehyun went from hating calculus and avoiding it like the plague to studying and revising it with every possible chance that he could get. He would sneak a few peeks and read from his book at the lunch table, he paid extra attention to Professor Moon and he made sure he did all his homework on time. He even stayed up late to study the night before his meetings with Doyoung. Johnny was impressed but also a little worried.

                “Who are you and what have you done to Jung Jaehyun the lazy good-for-nothing worm?”

                “He’s still here you know.” Jaehyun stuck his tongue out at Johnny. “Now go away I’m trying to study.”

                “I’m amazed. For the first time you’re not studying with music, food or TV.”

                “I’m trying really hard for tomorrow’s session. I want to show Doyoung I’m all prepared.”

                “You really are trying to impress him aren’t you?”

                “Yep. Just trying to a better person.”

                “You liar.” Both boys laughed so hard at that. “What did he say he would do for you?”

                “Check this list out.” Jaehyun handed a sheet of paper over to him. Doyoung’s neat handwriting listed a few things on it like this:

  1. _Finishing homework on time: holding hands._
  2. _Answering 1-3 questions correctly: hugging_
  3. _Answering 4-6 questions correctly: peck on the hand_
  4. _Answering 10 questions correctly: cuddling_
  5. _Answering 10 questions without notes: cuddling and a free movie date_
  6. _Passing the first quiz: study date in the library_
  7. _Passing the second quiz and beyond: study date in the café with ice cream afterwards_
  8. _Passing the final exam: A proper date of the student’s choice_



“Nice.” Johnny nodded. “What happens if you ace an exam though?”

                “I don’t know. I never thought of that.”

                “Probably because you can’t ace it.”

                “Hah! You underestimate the power of Jung Jaehyun. I can do anything I set my mind to and get anything I desire. So not only will I ace this exam, but I will also be voted MVP for the basketball team and have the pleasure of making Kim Doyoung my boyfriend.”

                “Don’t set your sights too high or they will come crashing down.”

                “Will you please get lost Johnny? You’re lowering the IQ of the whole city here.” Jaehyun threw a pillow at his best friend and went back to his notes.

******************

                “Are you all ready for your first quiz tomorrow?” Doyoung asked him. It has been two weeks since they started studying together and Jaehyun has improved a lot, but all of that will be judged during Professor Moon’s class tomorrow.

                “I think so. We’ve been through all the previous examples and some basic practices.”

                “Yeah. Remember if you pass this test, we get to move our study date from your dorm room to the library.”

                “I didn’t know we were dating.”

                “Excuse me?” Doyoung raised an eyebrow.

                “You said ‘our study date’. You made it sound like all our sessions for the past two weeks were dates instead.”

                “For someone who claims numbers bore him you do have a very keen sense of hearing.” Doyoung grinned.

                “Only when the person speaking has a voice as beautiful as yours.”

                “Stop it Jaehyun.” Jaehyun has spent all their sessions throwing in as many cheesy pick-up lines as possible, hoping to rope in Doyoung’s heart bit by bit. It was working because Doyoung found himself very attracted to the athlete as days go by. “Be serious now.”

                “I have a question.” Jaehyun stopped him. “The things in your list are my rewards if I pass stuff, but what do I get if I ace them?”

                “Do you think you can ace this quiz?” Doyoung asked him sceptically. “You have only been studying for two weeks.”

                “But I’ve improved so much! You yourself said so!” Jaehyun said. “Let’s say I ace this test. What will you give me?”

                “Uhm…”

                “Will you give me a kiss?”

                “What?!”

                “Maybe on the cheek? We’ll start small and work left until you kiss my lips.” Jaehyun smirked.

                “Fine,” Doyoung smirked in return. “I’ll give you a kiss on the cheek if you ace this test, and by ace I mean 70 points and above. Deal?”

                “Deal.”

                It was easier said than done. Professor Moon’s quizzes were not easy at all, so Jaehyun wound up with a 62 instead of a 70. He was genuinely disappointed, because he was so looking forward to that kiss but everyone else, including Professor Moon and Doyoung were impressed with his improvement in just two weeks.

                “You went from a D to a B in just two weeks! This is amazing!” Doyoung told him.

                “Yeah.” Jaehyun just mumbled as they took their place in the library.

                “I thought you would be proud of yourself. It’s not easy to make such an improvement.”

                “I am but…” he sighed. “I was hoping for a kiss.”

                Doyoung smiled a little and leaned forward, planting a soft kiss on Jaehyun’s right cheek. The athlete looked up in surprise.

                “Not because you aced the test, but because you look really cute when you’re depressed.”

                Jaehyun could dig that.

*********************

                Two months went by and Jaehyun was now doing very well in calculus. His study sessions with Doyoung have now moved from the dorm, to the library, and to the café outside. They had lunch together, ice cream and even saw a couple of movies together. They were close friends now but Jaehyun was determined to be more than just friends. He found himself falling in love with his tutor. Pretty soon the incentives Doyoung had originally planned out for Jaehyun were not enough.

                “Doyoung, what do I get if I ace this next quiz?” Jaehyun asked. “I got 62 and 67 last time, so I think I’m getting close.”

                “If you ace the next quiz, I’ll kiss you.”

                “Really?” Jaehyun smiled. “We’re talking about a real actual kiss here and not some lame peck on the cheek, forehead or hand right? Because those are not enough.”

                “Yes I’m serious.” Doyoung patted Jaehyun’s hand. “Ace this test and I’ll really kiss you.”

                To be honest Doyoung was a little nervous about making such a deal. Yes, Jaehyun was incredibly charming, funny and handsome and they do have a wonderful time together but Doyoung was still a little nervous about taking things too far with the younger. Jaehyun was always looking for skinship and he didn’t want to admit to the younger that every time they touch he feels like a nuclear bomb on the verge of explosion.

                When he came to see Jaehyun in his dorm the day after his quiz his heart dropped when he saw Jaehyun sitting on the couch with his head in his hands.

                “What’s wrong Jae?” he asked worriedly.

                “I didn’t pass the quiz.” Jaehyun mumbled sadly, his face looking down.

                “Oh no,” Doyoung sat down next to him and wrapped his arm around his shoulder. “That’s terrible. Let me see the paper.”

                Jaehyun handed me the results. A couple of minutes gone by and Doyoung started slapping him with the paper.

                “This is an 89!!! You aced the quiz!!!!” Doyoung jumped on his feet and pulled Jaehyun with him. “You liar!!”

                “I’m a good actor aren’t I?” Jaehyun grinned.

                “You are terrible! You almost gave me a heart attack! I honestly thought you failed the quiz.”

                “Oh come on, have I ever given you any doubt about my abilities? I told you I could do it, and I did it.”

                “Yes you did indeed.” Doyoung smiled, leaning in to wrap his arms around Jaehyun and kissed him. Jaehyun’s strong arms held onto his waist as they wrapped around his back, pulling him close and Doyoung leaned his head to the side to capture more of his lips. The kiss was so warm, soft and sent sparks of fire down each other’s spine.

                “I’m a good kisser too aren’t I?” Jaehyun asked, wiggling his eyebrows.

                Doyoung shoved him on the couch and Jaehyun almost hit his head with the math book.

********************

                Their study dates have now moved back indoors because after every session all Jaehyun wanted to do was kiss Doyoung. They would cuddle up on the couch, kissing each other or lie on Jaehyun’s bed, hands in each other’s hair in a full make out session. Since Jaehyun has been doing so well, Doyoung was more than ready to comply. Besides, Jaehyun really is a good kisser too.

                By the end of the semester, Jaehyun was absolutely, 100%, no doubt at all, no questions asked, in love with Doyoung, and Doyoung felt the same way too. At the end of their study sessions it felt amazing to just lie there side by side, holding hands and talking to each other. Jaehyun would kiss the tip of Doyoung’s nose ever so gently and move down to capture his pretty pink lips, and Doyoung would feel like he was in heaven.

                Finally it was time for Jaehyun’s calculus final. If he passed, he wouldn’t have to take that gross subject anymore (although he has grown so fond of it now) and Doyoung could stop tutoring him. Jaehyun was actually going to miss that but maybe now he could officially call Doyoung as _something else_ other than just his tutor.

                “What do I get if I ace this exam?” Jaehyun asked for what would possibly be the last time.

                “I don’t know; I feel like I’ve given you everything.” Doyoung shrugged.

                “If I ace this exam, will you be my boyfriend?”

                “Sure.” Doyoung smiled. “We’d better get to work.”

                The results of his finals would not be out until two weeks later, and in the meantime Doyoung was busy with his own finals as well. They stopped seeing each other for a while and Jaehyun returned to basketball, but he never failed to call or text Doyoung to see how he was doing. He missed their study sessions, and more importantly, he missed Doyoung.

                One morning, Doyoung was busy dreaming about flying when he felt the warm sun taint his skin. He opened an eye to see that his curtain has been drawn back, allowing the sun to fill his room with light. He groaned and shifted to the other side, where a faint smell of cologne wafted into his nose.

                He knew that scent by heart.

                “Jaehyun?” he croaked out, his voice heavy with sleep when he saw the younger student lying there next to him. “What are you doing here?”

                “I got my results and I couldn’t wait to see you.”

                “You did?” Doyoung bolted upwards. “What did you get?”

                “See it for yourself.” Jaehyun shoved the paper under his nose and Doyoung squinted at the numbers. He grinned and threw the paper to a corner before attacking him with a huge bear hug. Jaehyun had scored a 93. Not only did he pass the test, but he aced it with flying colours.

                “I’m so proud of you!”

                “Thank you Doyoung, and it’s all because of you. I would have given up if you haven’t come and helped me with this horrid subject.”

                “You’re a good student too Jaehyun. You obviously worked hard for this.”

                “So, will you be my boyfriend then?”

                “You aced the exam so yes I will.” Doyoung gave Jaehyun a soft kiss on the lips, mindful of that dreadful morning breath he had.

                “Just a question, what would have happened if I didn’t ace the exam?” Jaehyun asked.

                “Then you would become my boyfriend instead.”

                “Isn’t that…” Jaehyun made a face and Doyoung smiled sneakily. “You naughty thing.” He teased.

                “I already liked you, so I would have said yes either way.”

                “Then what would have happened if I failed the exam?”

                “Then you would have to retake the whole course, and I would remain as your tutor.” Doyoung pushed Jaehyun back down on his bed, bringing his leg on the other side of Jaehyun’s hip. “I would have to come up with a whole different set of _incentives_ for you.”

                “I like where this is going.” Jaehyun smirked, letting Doyoung’s weight drop down on top of him as he kissed Doyoung, fingers holding up the hem of Doyoung’s shirt and sneaking them inside the waistline of his boxer shorts. “I should have failed on purpose.”

                “And you say I’m the naughty one?” Doyoung laughed, bringing his shirt over his head and off his body.

                Who said there was no benefit to studying math?

**Author's Note:**

> tell me what you think guys!


End file.
